


The Truth

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems angst is what I know best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy felt wrong in his skin, like it was too tight. The tension pressed in on him until he couldn't breathe. Tours were hard and harder it seemed without Adam. He loved playing with September Mourning, really it was the kind of music he loved to play. It was different though. It was like he'd been thrown out of orbit, the one thing holding him together wasn't there. He wanted to call Adam, his phone was even gripped tightly in his hand, but he resisted. Adam was busy. Adam didn't have time to listen to him whine about how this didn't feel right. 

The only time Tommy was halfway normal was onstage and even then it wasn't right. Adam wasn't there, his voice climbing into the rafters while they danced around each other. He hadn't known it would feel like this. He'd been away from Adam before and it wasn't like this. Then again Tommy had always been home in Burbank when Adam was away so maybe he'd just never noticed with his friends keeping him distracted.

Fuck, Tommy didn't know, but the longer the days stretched the more he felt the truth. He wasn't sure how he'd missed it for so long. Sure he knew that there was something different about his relationship with Adam. He never expected this though. Didn't know how to handle it because this was the first time he truly understood. His was grieving as if Adam had died. Everything came into sharp focus when he found Adam's name in the contacts list on his phone. The ringing in his ear went on too long until Adam's voice mail picked up. That voice made his heart stumble and flutter. With the beep he muttered something and even as the words left his mouth he didn't remember what they were. What he'd really meant to say was 'I'm in love with you, I wanna come home.' Maybe those words could wait. Maybe Adam would return his call when the tears that stood in his eyes finally spilled over. Or maybe he would just lie down in bed and pretend that he didn't know the truth.


End file.
